


Cheers

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Other Dalton Academy Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt in the one-sentence meme was "Blaine didn't think he had a thing for cheerleaders…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers

He'd always laughed at his roommates and friends who went wild for cheerleaders. It was such a cliché. Little Barbie-dolls with bare-midriffs and short skirts didn't do it for him -- hello, gay -- and he could appreciate the athleticism, of course, but the whole thing seemed a little fetish-y. Plus, it interrupted a perfectly good football game.

Football season was over now, and he couldn't help but notice all the straight-boys heading for ESPN2 and the National Cheerleading championships. What really got to Blaine, though, were the guys who were making disparaging remarks about the routines. Okay, they were still leaving drool stains on the parquetry, but his ears weren't deceiving him, they were definitely ragging on the routines.

Finally, he tapped Jules on the shoulder and asked.

"Oh, man, last year the group from McKinley were in Nationals and they just killed it," Jules said.

Luke, nearer the television, popped his head up and chimed in, "They did a routine to '4 Minutes' in the semi-finals that included a marching band. Oh, and the way the girls twitched their skirts on the 'tick-tock, tick-tock' part made me think I'd died and gone to heaven." He got up and headed out of the commons.

Thad agreed, "But the best part was the vocals were live. In the quarter finals, they'd used recorded music, still Madonna and half the team were on stilts, but then they went with Celine Dion for the finals. Seriously, between the length of the routine, the level of difficulty, and the live vocals in French? No way they weren't going to win."

Justin sighed. "Nothing this year has seemed as big. Although, that group from El Pollo Loco, California, has some nice moves."

Blaine just stared at them. "So, this is like you telling me that you read Playboy for the articles, right?"

Jules rolled his eyes. "We believe you when you say you're not putting another interpretation on 'tight end' when you watch football. Why can't you believe that we actually appreciate the routines, too? I mean, yeah, hot girls with hard bodies in short skirts and bare midriffs, but they really are athletes and all that work shows best in a great routine."

"You're right. Sorry," Blaine said as Luke came back in with his laptop.

He set it up on the table near where Blaine was seated. "The '4 Minutes' routine is gone from the ESPN website, but I found an earlier version from a pep rally on YouTube."

When the commercial came on, Justin muted the TV and Luke hit play on his laptop. A marching band blared out, and Blaine was riveted.

Kurt had never mentioned being on the cheer squad, and with all his nerves at Regionals, it never occurred to Blaine that he had previously sung before a sizable audience. But there he was, confident, strutting -- sexy in ways that Blaine thought he could only be behind closed doors.

Thad was peering over his shoulder. "That's Kurt, right? No wonder he thought our choreography was too lame when he joined. I'm surprised I didn't recognize him."

"Had you ever looked at the _faces_ of any of the cheerleaders?" Blaine asked dryly.

Thad just grinned back at him.

***  
Blaine left the commons after they unmuted the television to watch the rest of the competition. He went to YouTube and entered 'Cheerios 2010' into the search engine. The fourteen minute final from the Nationals Competition made his heart jump. Not only was Kurt's voice beautiful, but he was integrated into the routine in ways that showed off both his strength -- had he really caught that one girl so effortlessly? -- and his delicacy.

His phone rang when he was nearing the end of the video. It was Kurt, and Blaine was rock-hard. He answered it, and Kurt stopped mid-greeting.

"Oh, my God," Kurt said. "You're watching cheerleading?"

"Kurt, please tell me you haven't lost the uniform."

"Even better. Coach Sylvester asked me to rejoin the squad."

Blaine panted for a moment. "Can I watch you practice?"

Kurt just laughed. "I'll do better than that. I'll bring the squad up to Dalton to cheer when you play rugby next year."


End file.
